Sepotong Senja di Langit Galata
by Kenzeira
Summary: Mari berciuman di tempat terbuka, di negara orang, biar kenangan lebih membekas. [#Amuversary]


Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho. No profit gained.

Dedikasi untuk #Amuversary: Mouri Kogoro – Istanbul

Peringatan: sangat OOC. Keju. Sekali lagi—keju. Setting hanya tempelan. Adventure ringan. Slice of life AU.

.

{{ **Sepotong Senja di Langit Galata** }}

.

* * *

Berlibur ke Istanbul tidak ada dalam rencana.

Niat hati, Kogoro ingin makan malam romantis di atas kapal pesiar dalam perjalanan menuju ke mana saja (ya, ya, ke mana saja, terserah yang punya kapal, yang terpenting ialah makan malam romantisnya). Ia mau menyabet hadiah utama; sekian juta uang, agar tercapai keinginannya itu. Tapi ia tersandung dan malah duduk di posisi ketiga; mendapat paket liburan gratis ke Turki (dengan catatan harus menulis jurnal bermanfaat mengenai hal-hal yang ada di Istanbul, termasuk keragaman budaya dan agama, untuk dipromosikan).

Omong-omong, Kogoro mendapat paket liburan itu dari sebuah acara televisi yang mengharuskannya mempromosikan sesuatu—entah itu kebudayaan Jepang, kehidupan menyenangkan di Tokyo, atau hanya berkisar tempat makan atau minum-minum. Kogoro, tentu saja, mempromosikan kafe kecintaannya, Poirot. Ia menulis dengan lugas, dibumbui mengenai sandwich paling lezat di jagat raya (serta pelayan tercinta; Amuro Tooru). Ia sangat yakin akan menempati posisi pertama. Sialnya, posisi pertama direbut oleh Yuusaku. Pria itu menulis mengenai kebun binatang dengan cara yang cukup menggelitik dan membuat pembaca tergerak untuk berkunjung. Selain mendapat uang tunai, Yuusaku juga membuat kontrak dengan perusahaan televisi tersebut untuk menuliskan beragam promosi yang nantinya akan disponsori. Sial betul.

Tapi Amuro senang, kentara sekali tergambar di raut muka. Lelaki manis itu belum pernah berlibur ke luar negeri. Melihat hal itu, lipatan kerut kesal di kening Kogoro lamat-lamat hilang juga. Ia senang kalau kekasihnya senang, meskipun harus gagal makan malam romantis di kapal pesiar beserta tanda tangan kontrak kerja yang sangat menjanjikan mendatangkan uang banyak. Amuro, dengan lembut, mengusap tangannya. Hidup ini memang perlu uang, tapi bukan cuma perkara uang. Kesenangan bisa didapat dari liburan. Begitu ucapnya. Ah, mana mungkin Kogoro tidak meleleh. Amuro terlalu manis. Ia jadi ingin menjilat.

Mereka diberi jatah liburan selama tiga hari. Hanya tiga hari. Brengsek sekali.

Hari pertama, mereka terlalu lelah untuk langsung menjelajah. Istirahat itu perlu. Tidur satu jam lebih, lalu berkeliling di kawasan Hagia Sophia. Kogoro membaca beberapa informasi di situs online mengenai museum tersebut. Amuro memotret dengan kamera ponsel. Kogoro mencatat sesuatu di buku jurnalna, singkat saja; sejarah, corak, pengaruh pada kebudayaan. Ia tidak boleh melupakan fakta bahwa ia harus mencatat mengenai apa yang ada di Istanbul untuk ditulis utuh di komputer nanti.

"Semula dibangun sebagai gereja, lalu diubah menjadi masjid, sekarang berubah menjadi museum. Hmm, seperti proses ulat kepompong," celetuk Amuro seraya mengintip ke arah ponsel Kogoro.

"Teruslah memotret, aku akan membutuhkannya untuk menulis jurnal."

"Siap, Tuan."

Kogoro terlalu fokus mencatat. Ia kehilangan Amuro. Lelaki itu entah menjelajahi bagian mana. Ia biarkan saja, nanti juga mereka bertemu kembali. Kogoro mengagumi langit-langit Hagia Sophia. Ia mungkin memang tidak mengenal siapa itu Tuhan (ia hanya mengenal sesuatu; entitas yang menguasai seluruh galaksi—yang entah apa), tapi melihat bagaimana bangunan ini dibuat, dengan mengaduk dua agama sekaligus dalam satu bangunan, siapa pun tentu akan takjub. Seperti lukisan bunda Maria yang berdampingan dengan kaligrafi yang tidak ia ketahui apa artinya, Kogoro seakan melihat hitam dan putih saling menggenggam. Perbedaan melebur, menciptakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan.

Dari bagian sisi bangunan, ia dapat melihat Blue Mosque di seberang. Bentuk dan arsitekturnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hagia Sophia. Kogoro menekan tombol kembali pada ponselnya, ia lalu mencari kamera. Memotret. Seseorang melingkarkan tangan ke perutnya.

"Indah sekali, ya."

Kogoro merespons hal lain. Ia tidak ingin jadi pusat perhatian. Amuro segera melepas rengkuhannya, merasa kecewa. Tapi lelaki itu maklum. Kogoro memberi isyarat agar Amuro berdiri di sampingnya. "Jauh lebih indah ketika melihatnya bersamamu."

"Terdengar menggelikan."

Kogoro tertawa. "Benar juga."

"Kau bukan tipikal pria yang suka menggoda."

"Memang bukan. Tapi aku senang menggodamu."

Amuro gemas ingin mencium. Duh. "Jadi, liburan kita disponsori oleh … seseorang dari sini? Tunggu, aku tidak paham apa yang aku katakan, tapi aku tahu kau paham maksudku."

"Aku sedang menggodamu, kenapa kau alihkan ke topik lain, astaga." Kogoro melipat tangan di depan dada. "Aku tidak peduli siapa yang mensponsoriku, yang penting kita liburan dan aku menuliskan jurnal perjalanan kita sekaligus mempromosikannya. Itu saja. Jadi, sekarang kita hanya perlu menikmati liburan."

"Tapi kau tidak terlihat menikmatinya, Kogoro-san."

"Aku menikmatinya."

"Tidak."

"Oke, lalu apa?"

Amuro mengerling. "Mungkin kau lebih senang kalau menikmatiku?"

Mereka kembali ke hotel. Kogoro tahu Amuro memang paling mengerti dirinya. Lelaki itu ingin membuat suasana hatinya membaik, setidaknya dengan bercinta. Kogoro sengaja membiarkan tirai jendela separuh terbuka sehingga ia dapat melihat Amuro bergerak-gerak di atasnya dengan latar belakang bangunan-bangunan khas kota Istanbul. Tentu, ia tidak mungkin menuliskan pengalamannya itu ke dalam jurnal. Tapi ia bisa membayangkannya; bersanggamalah menjelang petang dengan tirai separuh terbuka dan biarkan dua keindahan melebur menjadi sesuatu hal yang menakjubkan.

.

* * *

.

Hari kedua, mereka melanjutkan menjelajahi Istanbul. Mereka mengunjungi Istana Topkapi, bersantai di taman Gulhane, berjalan menelusuri Hippodrome (duduk di sana, mengenakan topi agar tidak tersengat panas matahari, sambil melihat obelisk dan pilar yang dikelilingi pagar tinggi). Kogoro lebih menikmati duduk santai di Hippodrome. Selain karena tidak terlalu ramai, semilir angin juga terasa sejuk meski cuaca panas.

Hippodrome semula merupakan tempat pacuan kuda pada era kekaisaran Romawi, sebelum disulap menjadi area terbuka (informasi ini didapat Kogoro dari ponsel pintarnya).

Hijau sejauh mata memandang; rerumputan berserta pohon-pohon. Amuro menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya. Kogoro membiarkan. Tidak apa-apa, mumpung sepi. Tangan mereka bersentuhan. Ia bisa membedakan dengan jelas; usia dan kematangan. Tangannya sudah tentu agak berurat, ditambah kerut yang mulai muncul. Tangan Amuro agak kecokelatan, sedikit lebih kecil, halus, hangat. Kalau diingat-ingat, memang tua bangka sekali dirinya itu; meninggalkan anak istri demi memacari seorang pemuda yang usianya terpaut jauh. Tapi ia tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya.

Kogoro menggeggam tangan Amuro. Genggaman itu semakin membuatnya yakin bahwa keputusannya tiga tahun lalu tidak salah. Amuro tidak memiliki siapa pun. Kogoro ingin, setidaknya, membiarkan Amuro memilikinya (dan ia memiliki Amuro; mereka saling memiliki). Tak peduli hantaman menghadang dari berbagai sisi, Kogoro ingin tetap menggenggam tangan Amuro seperti ini. Sebab, rasanya hangat. Menenangkan. Nyaman. Seperti pulang ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"Rasanya aku ingin menciummu."

Kogoro mengelus rambut Amuro. "Berciuman di tempat terbuka, di negara orang, biar kenangan lebih membekas, begitu? Tapi mungkin nanti."

"Kapan?"

"Di tempat yang sepi."

"Sekarang ini sepi."

"Masih ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang."

Mereka lalu bicara mengenai banyak hal. Katanya, mendapat paket liburan ke Istanbul ternyata tidak buruk juga. Kogoro berencana ingin menyusun liburan lagi, syukur-syukur kalau ada yang mau mensponsori. Kalaupun tidak ada, ia bisa mengumpulkan uang dari hasil pendapatan Poirot (ditambah bonus dari menulis jurnal). Bicara soal Poirot, Amuro mendapat kabar dari Conan. Berkat jurnal yang ditulis Kogoro, Poirot sekarang ini sangat ramai dikunjungi pelanggan dari berbagai kalangan. Azusa sampai kewalahan. Mereka penasaran dengan rasa sandwich serta seorang pelayan manis yang dimaksud Kogoro dalam jurnalnya. Sayang sekali, pelayan manisnya harus ikut berlibur.

"Mungkin aku akan merekrut karyawan baru," gumam Kogoro sambil membayangkan Azusa kerepotan dan berteriak meminta pertolongan.

"Dan memperbesar Poirot."

"Atau membuka cabang di lain tempat."

"Bisa."

"Bagaimana kalau di Akihabara?"

Amuro mengangkat kepala, tidak lagi bersandar di pundak Kogoro. "Sebelum memikirkan hal itu, alangkah lebih baik kalau kita memikirkan tujuan selanjutnya. Ingat, besok hari terakhir. Aku tidak mau menyesal karena tidak sempat berkunjung ke banyak tempat."

Karena berlibur di Istanbul tidak ada dalam rencana, alhasil Kogoro bingung mau ke mana. Ia mengandalkan ponsel pintarnya (lagi-lagi), mencari destinasi serta cara untuk sampai ke sana. Mereka sepakat untuk berkunjung Istana Dolmabahce, istana kesultanan kerajaan Ottoman di distrik Besiktas. Amuro mengusulkan ingin naik transportasi khas Turki. Kogoro melihat rute dalam peta online. Mereka akhirnya menaiki Nostaljik Tramvay, kereta di tengah kota khas Turki, setelah menunggu sepuluh menit di stasiun mungil tepi jalan. Di dalam kereta, mereka menikmati pemandangan jalanan serta bangunan-bangunan (dan tentu saja, orang-orang yang sesak di Istiklal Cadessi, pusat perbelanjaan di Istanbul). Amuro ingin berbelanja oleh-oleh di sana sepulang dari Dolmabahce nanti, Kogoro mengiyakan saja.

"Sangat berbanding terbalik dengan Topkapi," komentar Amuro ketika mereka sampai.

Bagaimanapun, Istana Topkapi dan Istana Dolmabahce memang bertolak-belakang. Topkapi memiliki arsitektur tradisional khas Ottoman dengan banyak hiasan dan ukiran, sementara Dolmabahce bergaya modern dan mewah. Mereka harus didampingi seorang pemandu kalau ingin masuk berkeliling dan melihat-lihat interior bangunan. Akhirnya seorang pemandu disewa. Pemandu menjelaskan banyak hal, persis seperti apa yang dibaca Kogoro di situs jelajahdotkom sepuluh menit lalu. Amuro berceletuk, si pemandu layaknya wikipedia berjalan.

Katanya, istana selesai dibangun tahun 1856, dijadikan pusat administratif pemerintahan kesultanan sampai tahun 1922. Pemandu juga menyebutkan nama-nama sultan yang berpengaruh pada masa pemerintahan. Amuro tidak terlalu mendengarkan, begitupula Kogoro. Mereka terlalu sibuk takjub pada apa yang mereka lihat. Ada beragam lampu gantung kristal, termasuk salah satunya ialah lampu gantung Bohemian, katanya merupakan yang terbesar di dunia. Si pemandu tidak lupa menjelaskan mengenai lampu tersebut. Kalau hanya mendengarkan si pemandu, Amuro sudah menguap entah berapa kali. Tapi berkat interiornya megah dan luar biasa, Amuro tidak menguap satu kalipun.

Istana Dolmabahce tutup pukul empat sore. Setengah jam lagi. Pemandu menyarankan mereka untuk berkunjung ke salah satu gerbang yang menghadap ke selat Bosphorus, selat yang memisahkan Turki bagian Eropa dan bagian Asia, sebagai penutup penjelajahan istana. Mereka tak pernah gagal takjub. Pemandangan di lepas selat sangat menakjubkan. Birunya Laut Marmara dengan Laut Hitam yang saling terhubung, ditambah embusan angin yang cukup kencang, jembatan sepanjang lebih dari seribu meter. Kogoro memandang Amuro, Amuro memandang jauh ke pemandangan di hadapannya. Sepasang mata Amuro tampak berkilau, sebiru lautan yang terpapar matahari (yang lalu menjadikannya sama berkilau). Indah.

Pemandu menawarkan diri untuk memotret. Kogoro dan Amuro berdiri bersisian, di belakang mereka, pemandangan maha indah menjadi latar. Kogoro lagi-lagi memandang Amuro, Amuro ikut memandang. Mereka saling melempar pandang sebelum kedua mata mereka lenyap dalam tawa.

Foto berhasil diabadikan. Kogoro tentu akan mencetaknya nanti, dibubuhi tulisan; Istanbul, pada suatu hari menjelang senja.

.

* * *

.

Hari ketiga, yang merupakan hari terakhir, mereka berkunjung ke Menara Galata.

Untuk sampai ke sana, mereka menaiki tram dari stasiun Sultan Ahmet. Hanya perlu menunggu beberapa menit sebelum tram datang. Amuro terkantuk-kantuk mengekori Kogoro, kurang tidur. Kemarin selepas dari Dolmabahce, mereka terlalu asyik berbelanja di Istiklal Cadessi sampai larut malam. Suasana kota yang seakan tak pernah mati membuat keduanya lupa waktu. Semakin larut, semakin ramai orang-orang berdatangan. Kuliner malam juga tidak dilupakan, serta pelayanan permainan es krim yang menyenangkan sekaligus menjengkelkan.

Tram sesak. Kursi penuh. Kogoro enggan melepas genggaman tangan Amuro. Keduanya berdiri saling berhadapan. Amuro benar-benar mengantuk. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada Kogoro, terpejam sejenak. Perjalanan menuju Galata memakan waktu nyaris setengah jam. Amuro kembali cerah ketika sudah sampai. Lelaki itu berjalan mendahului, ingin cepat-cepat masuk ke dalam menara. Bangunan khas di sisi kanan-kiri sama tinggi, walau tidak setinggi Menara Galata. Gang-gang sempit banyak dijumpai. Kogoro melirik sesekali, tertarik untuk melakukan sesuatu nanti.

"Kogoro-san, berjalanlah lebih cepat!"

Ingatkan ia satu hal; umurnya sudah mencapai kepala empat. Cepat lelah. Sial memang. Sekarang, giliran Kogoro yang mengekori Amuro. Ia tergerak untuk memotret kekasihnya diam-diam dari belakang. Latar menara sangat bagus. Sekali, dua kali. Amuro menoleh. Tiga kali.

"Hei, kenapa malah memotretku!"

Kogoro tertawa. "Lihatlah, hasilnya bagus."

Amuro menghampiri, melihat. Dan setuju. Hasilnya memang bagus. Terlebih ketika Amuro tak sengaja menoleh. Kulitnya yang coklat serta warna rambutnya yang pirang pucat membuat lelaki itu begitu menyatu dengan latar menara dan bangunan-bangunan tua. Sayang, ujung menara tidak terbawa.

Menara Galata merupakan menara kuno yang disusun dari batu-batu, menara tersebut berbentuk silinder dengan ujung mirip kerucut. Terdiri dari sembilan tingkat dengan lantai atas yang menyediakan beragam hiburan. Mereka menaiki elevator yang disediakan untuk bisa mencapai puncak menara. Di atas menara, sama halnya seperti Dolmabahce, menawarkan pemandangan indah kota Istanbul serta selat Bosphorus. Kogoro, seperti biasa, memotret apa yang bisa ia potret untuk jurnalnya nanti. Amuro melakukan hal yang sama. Sesekali Amuro memotret Kogoro diam-diam, sama seperti apa yang dilakukan Kogoro.

"Mungkin nanti kita bisa mengunjungi puncak menara di Paris," gumam Kogoro.

"Eiffel?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Sepertinya menarik."

"Lain kali."

Amuro mengangguk, agak murung. "Ya, lain kali. Suatu hari nanti."

Dari kejauhan, jembatan bertingkat terlihat. Cukup ramai. Ada yang memancing, ada yang menikmati sandwich ikan, ada pula yang menjajakan makanan. Amuro ingin ke sana. Kogoro protes karena mereka bahkan belum sepuluh menit berada di menara. Ia butuh istirahat sebentar. Amuro usil dan menggoda bahwa kaki Kogoro sudah mulai tua, ditimpali 'oh, ya, kakiku memang mulai tua, aku sendiri pun mulai tua' dengan nada agak tinggi. Amuro tertawa mendengar reaksi Kogoro yang dianggapnya terlalu berlebihan.

"Kau tahu, aku takut tua," kata Kogoro tiba-tiba, mengangkat topik sepuluh menit lalu setelah mereka berhasil mendapat tempat duduk.

"Kau marah padaku?"

"Tidak, tidak."

"Aku hanya bercanda."

"Aku tahu. Aku hanya takut menjadi tua."

"Semua orang takut menjadi tua, kurasa."

"Kau benar." Kogoro berdiri, mengulurkan tangan, mengajak Amuro melanjutkan penjelajahan. "Ayo kita pergi ke jembatan. Mungkin kita bisa memancing sambil menikmati sandwich ikan? Tapi aku yakin sandwich buatanmu lebih lezat daripada sandwich di belahan dunia mana pun."

"Oh, kau menggodaku lagi."

"Aku hanya mencoba mencairkan suasana."

Amuro menyambut uluran tangan Kogoro. Dia berdiri, berbisik, pipinya bersemu kemerahan. "Andai tidak banyak orang, aku pasti sudah menciummu."

"Nah, aku tahu tempat yang tidak banyak orang."

Mereka berciuman di gang sempit sekitar menara. Amuro didesak ke tembok, membiarkan Kogoro mencium bibirnya leluasa. Amuro tak sengaja mengerang, terlebih ketika merasakan sensasi kumis Kogoro yang menggelitik kulitnya. Kedua tangannya ditahan di sisi kepala. Napasnya memburu. Tidak, tidak. Bukan begini. Seharusnya Amuro yang mencium Kogoro, bukan malah sebaliknya. Tapi, ah, masa bodoh. Keduanya terlalu menikmati, saling mencoba mendominasi. Rasanya sangat menantang; berciuman di sebuah gang, dekat dengan menara yang merupakan salah satu ikon kota Istanbul. Seseorang bisa saja memergoki mereka.

"Kau kembali muda kalau menyangkut hal ini." Amuro meraup napas setelah berciuman sebegitu intens. Kogoro tertawa kecil, membenarkan. Kedua kening mereka bertemu, mata saling mengunci.

"Aku tidak begini ketika masih dengan mantan istriku."

Amuro menangkup wajah Kogoro, mendekatkan kembali, menyatukan bibir sekilas. "Apakah itu artinya aku memiliki pengaruh besar dalam hidupmu?"

"Sangat, Tooru, sangat."

Mereka berciuman lagi, lagi, lagi. Tak terhitung. Kogoro meninggalkan jejak di leher Amuro, jejak yang semula sudah ada tapi memudar. Ia menebalkan kembali jejak itu. Leher disesap, kedua tangan Amuro melingkari kepala Kogoro, nyaris mencengkeram rambutnya terlalu kuat. Amuro menengadah, melihat langit yang tampak seperti potongan persegi panjang di antara himpitan bangunan. Hari mulai senja. Tanda cinta berhasil dibubuhkan. Kogoro memandangi Amuro; wajah lelaki itu yang merona sampai ke telinga, ditambah bibir kemerahan yang sedikit membengkak. Ah, jangan sekarang. Nafsunya mulai naik.

"Omong-omong, aku sudah membayangkan akan berciuman denganmu ketika pertama kali melihat gang-gang sempit di sekitar sini."

Kogoro memang tua bangka. Tapi tidak apa-apa, Amuro tetap suka.

"Aku juga."

"Apa?"

"Membayangkan berciuman denganmu."

"Di gang sempit ini?"

"Ya."

Kogoro mengulas senyum, "Konyol."

Amuro ikut tersenyum. "Memang."

"Baiklah, aku sudah puas sekarang. Kita lanjutkan perjalanan?"

Amuro mengangguk. "Aku ingin sandwich ikan."

Mereka melanjutkan perjalanan ke jembatan bertingkat, tak jauh dari Menara Galata. Dari sana, pemandangan menara tampak paling menonjol dibanding bangunan-bangunan di sekitarnya. Puncak menara yang berbentuk kerucut menghiasi kaki langit kota Istanbul. Kogoro mengucapkan hal konyol. Katanya, kita barusan bertengkar di sana. Amuro menampik. Bukan bertengkar, tapi Kogoro yang terlalu serius menangkap candaan. Oke, oke. Kogoro menyerah.

Dari atas jembatan, Amuro bisa melihat sampan para nelayan yang memancing di bawah sana. Kogoro pergi sebentar membeli sandwich ikan. Mereka lalu menikmati sandwich sambil memandangi lautan, para nelayan, serta bangunan-bangunan dan menara. Selain menikmati sandwich, mereka juga menikmati jajanan lain khas Turki, yakni simit dan misir. Simit merupakan roti berbentuk melingkar, permukaannya dihiasi biji wijen. Sementara misir adalah jagung bakar. Perut mereka kenyang sehingga rencana menikmati makanan di restoran jembatan bawah terpaksa dibatalkan.

Langit mulai berubah, sedikit demi sedikit semakin oranye. Petang tak terasa datang lagi. Amuro menyeruput minuman dalam kemasan, Kogoro memikirkan hal lain.

"Besok pagi kita pulang. Aku masih ingin di sini."

Amuro memandang. "Tebak, siapa yang tidak menikmati Istanbul ketika pertama kali datang."

"Aku hanya kecewa karena sudah dikalahkan Yuusaku."

"Hanya itu?"

Kogoro berpikir mengenai makan malam romantis di atas kapal pesiar yang gagal terlaksana. "Aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam di kapal pesiar dengan uang hasil hadiah, rencananya. Tapi malah dapat paket liburan."

Amuro tertawa. "Astaga, rencanamu terdengar sangat kekanakan bagiku. Aku lebih senang berlibur kemari daripada makan malam di kapal pesiar."

"Menurutmu begitu?"

Amuro mengangguk mantap.

"Kalau begitu, liburan nanti, kita ke Paris saja."

"Kau benar-benar ingin berlibur lagi?"

Kali ini giliran Kogoro yang mengangguk mantap. "Kita sudah melihat pemandangan Istanbul dari atas menara, lain kali kita harus melihat pemandangan Paris dari atas Eiffel."

Amuro menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau."

"Kenapa?"

Entah kenapa, tatapan Amuro tampak nanar. "Apa kau melupakan sesuatu?"

Kogoro tidak mengerti. "Sesuatu—sesuatu apa?"

"Ketika kau masih menikah, kau bilang padaku, istrimu sangat menyukai Paris."

Kogoro tidak ingat, sama sekali. Ia tahu Eri memang menyukai Paris dan berharap bisa berlibur bersama keluarga; Kogoro, Eri dan Ran. Tapi ketika memikirkan Paris, tidak sekalipun terlintas wajah Eri. Kogoro justru membayangkan Amuro—hanya Amuro.

"Aku tidak bermaksud. Aku bahkan tidak ingat sampai ke sana."

Kogoro tidak suka senyum miris di muka Amuro.

"Hei, jangan marah."

Amuro memandang jauh ke depan, di antara horison yang memisahkan langit dan laut. Matahari mulai tenggelam. Cahaya kekuningan berpendar, berupa riak-riak. Senja kali ini terasa lebih melankolis. Apa karena merupakan hari terakhir mereka di Istanbul? Ataukah justru karena percakapan tanpa sengaja kembali membawa masa lalu. Amuro tidak marah. Amuro hanya berpikir, apa jadinya kalau Kogoro tidak jadi bercerai tiga tahun lalu. Tidak akan ada kenangan di Istanbul seperti hari ini, seperti juga kemarin dan kemarin.

"Aku tidak marah, Kogoro-san."

"Kau marah."

"Oke, lalu apa?"

"Mengganti destinasi, mungkin? Kita bisa pergi ke Moskow. Aku selalu penasaran ingin melihat Kremlin. Kau tahu, Kremlin seperti istana permen."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin berpikir mengenai liburan."

"Oh, oke." Kogoro bingung. Topik mengenai mantan istrinya selalu memicu perdebatan tidak perlu, meski kali ini Amuro hanya diam. Kogoro tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan Amuro mengenai masa lalu mereka. Lagi pula, itu sudah berlalu lama sekali. Sekarang ini ia tidak berpikir untuk kembali rujuk dengan Eri, bahkan meskipun anaknya, Ran, memohon. Sejak berpisah, Kogoro telah bulat memutuskan untuk hidup bersama Amuro.

"Kogoro-san, setelah sejauh ini, apakah pernah terlintas dalam benakmu bahwa kau menyesal meninggalkan istri dan anakmu hanya demi aku?"

Nah. Mulai lagi.

"Kau tahu, Tooru, seorang pria yang telah mengambil keputusan, tidak akan menyesali keputusannya meskipun itu harus mengorbankan banyak hal."

Minuman dalam kemasan dilempar, tepat masuk ke tong sampah. Amuro tidak lagi memandang ke depan. Kali ini lelaki itu memandang Kogoro. Perlahan, Amuro memeluk. Kogoro mengusap puncak kepala Amuro.

"Aku tidak menyesal memilihmu, Tooru. Katakan kau juga tidak menyesal memilihku."

Amuro mendekap semakin erat. Masa bodoh mengenai sekian pasang mata yang memandang mereka hina. Perlahan, dibisikinya sesuatu. Samar tapi cukup jelas terdengar sampai ke telinga. Membuat senyum di muka Kogoro mengembang sempurna. "Iya. Aku juga."

Dan seulas senyum ikut terpoles di wajah Amuro. Lelaki itu tidak menyesal telah merebut Kogoro dari Eri dan Ran.[]

 **3:33 AM – October 30, 2017**

* * *

A/N:

ide utama; kogoro dan amuro enaena di gang sempit sekitar menara galata. hasilnya malah meluber ke mana-mana. sasuga. semoga kuo tetap tutup mata mengenai rating fanfiksi ini /yha


End file.
